


Maybe Love Stays

by Vedis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Death, M/M, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis
Summary: It's never been easy for Leo and Niles to ignore their feelings. It's even harder when it's just the two of them staring up at the night sky. But maybe that's for the best.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 4
Collections: Leoniles Weekend





	1. When Everything was Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never been easy for Leo and Niles to ignore their feelings. It's even harder when it's just the two of them staring up at the night sky. But maybe that's for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Leoniles Weekend for the day one prompt: past.  
> Sorry day one is a bit late, I just got my account set up today!  
> This is my first ever work and I hope you enjoy!

The sky was black and the stars glittered like frozen tears. The breeze was just cold enough to make them shiver, but not quite enough to chill their bones. It was late enough that there was dew on the grass, but they weren't going in anytime soon. And everything was perfect.  
“Just beautiful, milord. Am I right?” asked Niles staring up at the sky like he could almost reach it. And as far as Leo was concerned he probably could. If anyone could touch the stars it would be Niles. The sky was almost never so clear in Nohr. Maybe tonight was meant to be special.  
“Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen it quite like this,” Leo agreed.  
“Every night it feels like I'm seeing for the first time and like it's all I've ever known” Niles sighed. “I wish I could be up there,” said Niles. He was smiling slightly and he had this look of longing in his eye that told Leo Niles would fly away in a heartbeat. Leo just hoped Niles would take him, too.  
“What would you do up there?” Leo asked looking back at the sky as if he hadn't been focusing on Niles's face for the past ten minutes. Niles chuckled softly.  
“Haven't gotten that far yet.” He glanced over at Leo and their eyes met. Niles had always thought that if he had to die it would be nice to drown. He wondered what it would be like to drown tonight. When everything was perfect. He'd never have to sit through cloudy nights again, he would die staring upwards and the last thing he would ever see would be the stars. He figured it would be a lot like when he drowned in Leo's eyes. For some reason Leo was still looking at him, but then again he was still looking at Leo. Leo blushed when Niles started laughing.  
“What? What's so funny, Niles?” Leo demanded. Niles kept laughing.  
“The look on your face right now.” Leo let out an exasperated sigh.  
“No, why did you _start_ laughing?”  
“Oh,” said Niles. He wasn't laughing anymore, and the whole world felt a little too quiet for Leo's liking in this strange silence which had pushed itself between them. “No reason,” Niles said, a little too late. “It's just I like it that you stayed.”  
When they had first come out that night it had been sprinkling but Niles had sworn that it would only last a few minutes and then they'd see a sky like no one had ever seen before. So of course Leo had stayed. Even if the sky looked the same to him every night he wanted to watch Niles see that new sky.

“Would you take me with you?” Leo asked after a pause. Niles looked over at him but blushed and looked away when their eyes met.  
“Sure,” he said. Leo laughed. “What's so funny?” Niles demanded.  
“You. You're all flustered over nothing,” said Leo, still laughing slightly.  
“I am not flustered over nothing! This whole evening has been really weird and I really like you and –” Niles stopped talking and let his mouth drop open when he realized what he'd said. Leo stopped laughing.  
“Niles –”  
“Pardon me.” Niles got up and ran off.  
“Niles!” Leo got up and chased him. “Come on, Niles! Can we talk about this?”Niles didn't answer. He was gone.“Niles! Come on!” It took Leo nearly twenty minutes to find Niles. He was hiding in a tree which Leo had walked by at least six times. “There you are! Can you just come down and talk about this with me?” he asked.  
“No,” said Niles. “There's nothing to talk about.  
“Fine, be that way,” said Leo as he started climbing up the tree.  
“What are you doing?” Niles asked.  
“If you can be a baby and avoid your problems by hiding in a tree so can I,”  
“I wouldn't exactly say I'm being a baby, milord,” said Niles.  
“Well you are being rather immature,” Leo insisted.  
“I can live with that,” said Niles, smirking only slightly. Neither of them commented on the hands Niles used to help pull Leo up.

“We can actually see the stars better from here,” said Leo after a pause.  
“No we can't; it just feels that way because we're closer,” Niles argued.  
“Aren't you the one who wanted to be as close to the sky as possible?” Leo asked teasingly. Niles sighed and looked at Leo.  
“Yes. But not like this.”  
“What's wrong with this? I mean, sure we aren't all the way up there but we're closer than we were,” said Leo cheerfully.  
“But not close enough,” said Niles sadly.  
“Why do you want to get away so much?” asked Leo.  
“Life is hard. It was better than it ever had been lately but then I screwed everything up.”  
“How so?” Leo pressed.  
“I accidentally fell in love with you,” said Niles, looking down towards the ground and wondering absently if the fall would be enough to kill him.  
“Why's that such a problem?” Leo asked, fighting back a smile. Niles turned and stared at him in horror.  
“Because you will never love me and tonight is ruined forever!” Niles exclaimed before hiding his face in his hands. Leo decided that he had teased him enough.  
“Tonight doesn't have to be ruined,” said Leo. “You could always kiss me.” Niles looked back up at him startled.  
“What?” he asked. Leo smiled at him innocently.  
“You heard me,” Leo said. Niles took a deep breath.  
“Okay, here we go.” Niles rested a hand on the branch behind Leo and leaned forward. Leo melted into him and all Niles could think about was how much better this was than just watching the sky. He wondered why he'd ever wanted to go away when he could have Leo right here. Leo was surprised at how calm the kiss was. Niles had quite the reputation. Maybe it was just because they were in a tree and Niles didn't want them to fall. But maybe Niles was just too caught up in the moment to go crazy. Maybe they could afford to be just caught up in the romance.

Niles leaned back and the kiss was over. Niles didn't move his arm and he let his eye lock on to Leo's. Neither of them were panting or overcome with any wild emotions but there was this strange fullness in Leo's chest which hadn't been there before. He smiled.  
“We should do that again some time,” Leo said, trying to project confidence so that Niles didn't know that was only his second kiss ever. Niles laughed nervously. Somehow even while hiding his feelings behind a fake laugh he was more open and more vulnerable than Leo was.  
“Yeah,” said Niles, who looked nowhere near as collected as he thought he did. “Tonight was pretty great.”  
“It was,” said Leo, and then after a pause he added, “Why do you want to leave?” Niles thought for a moment before answering.  
“I don't ever want to leave _you_. I owe you everything. It's just that I don't really belong here in Krakenburg.”  
“Why not?”  
“I'm not like them. I don't fit in here. I can't waltz or make polite small talk. Heck, I can barely go five minutes without saying something crude! I just, I don't go here,” said Niles sadly.  
“You're free to go if that's what you want,” Leo told him. Niles laughed.  
“You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm here to stay.”  
“I'm glad,” said Leo. “I'd miss you once you were gone.”  
“Why, milord, don't you miss me now?” asked Niles, smiling wickedly.  
“You're right here!” Leo said laughing. Niles's expression turned fake serious.  
“But, milord, it's been at least three minutes since you kissed me and now we're at least five inches apart.”  
“Don't call me 'milord' when we're alone. It's weird. You can't use titles when you're kissing someone,” Leo said earnestly.  
“Of course you can't, your mouth's too busy. But honestly, Lord Leo –” Leo cut him off.  
“I'm serious, Niles. If we're going to have a relationship we need to be equals at least when in private.”  
“Oh, so we're having a relationship now? I'm in,” said Niles smiling broadly like a shark. Leo's face turned bright red.  
“Well, good. Now we can make some ground rules,” he said, pretending not to be flustered by the awkwardness of the situation.  
“Ground rules? Wouldn't you rather do fun _relationship_ things?” Niles asked suggestively sliding closer to Leo. The way he emphasized the word 'relationship' made Leo crazy. It was insane that they were finally doing this. Talking about their feelings and watching the sky and making ground rules – not that the ground rules were particularly romantic but they made everything feel sharply and undeniably real, far realer than Niles's arm which had slid casually onto his shoulder.  
“We can't do anything until we're both on the same page,” Leo insisted. Niles rolled his eyes playfully.  
“Then I'll be on whatever page you are, happy?” Leo was suddenly very conscious of the way Niles was twisting his ankle around Leo's. Niles was obviously flirting but Leo didn't mind. They had waited far too long to do couple-y things. If Niles derived pleasure from distracting Leo with subtle movements that was fine. Leo wouldn't let him know how much it effected him.  
“I changed my mind,” said Leo. “We can work on ground rules tomorrow. Let's watch the stars tonight.”  
“I couldn't agree more, _Leo_ ,” said Niles, tasting the feel of Leo's name on his lips. Leo liked the way it sounded. Leo slid closer to Niles and leaned his head in Niles's shoulder. He felt Niles relax under him. It really had been a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!  
> Thank you!


	2. When Everything is Over and Everything is Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is king of Nohr now and it hasn't been easy. Everyone has left except for Niles. But maybe Niles will stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is for day two of Leoniles Weekend! Yay!  
> The prompt is: present.  
> A big thanks to my best friend for betaing this for me!  
> Enjoy!

And it was fine. Everything was always fine until it wasn't. But everything was fine today. This was just the way it worked; Niles understood that. Leo would have to marry her; that was how it worked now. But Niles could still remember the day that Leo had said he'd be his. And Niles could still remember staring up at the night sky. Niles could still remember the way the whole world had disappeared and it had just been him and Leo. But it wasn't just them anymore; it couldn't be. Leo had to be the king of Nohr now. He couldn't afford to be controversial; he had to get laws passed and root out the corruption among the nobles. He had to have an heir; there was no one else left to take the throne after he was gone. Leo had to be everything he seemed to be He had to seem wise, and put together, and smart, and prepared – he had to seem like he had everything under control. Even when he didn't. Leo had to be pure and trustworthy; and all Niles would be was a stain on his reputation. Niles was dirty in mind and in body and in spirit. Niles had grown up on the streets fighting for his life every minute. He had done horrible things to survive and in the end he had begged for death. No, Niles couldn't marry a king; but he could love one. And he could serve one until his dying breath. 

Because Xander could leave, and Elise could leave, and Camilla could leave, and even Odin could leave, but Niles never would. Because on that day long ago when he had been on his knees, sobbing and begging for death, Leo had given him life. Life like he had never had before. Life filled with a reason to live bigger than just surviving. Leo had given him purpose and meaning and since that fateful night, Niles had given Leo everything over and over again. He had given Leo his mind and his spirit and his body and even his heart. He didn't regret it. Even though it had all led to standing in the background watching a bunch of silly noble girls with poofy skirts and fussed over hair and too much perfume flirt with Leo. _His_ Leo.

“You're so brave, your majesty. Rebuilding Nohr after all you've been through. I've never met someone so resilient,” the stupid girl on the right with the bouncy brown hair purred. Darn, she'd found Leo's greatest weakness - flattery. As a child Leo had never had enough attention so now he had grown a bit _too_ fond of it. Personally Niles preferred negative attention. But that stupid flirt with the low neckline and the sparkly eyes had no idea how much Leo had suffered. All she knew was how to make him like her. Unfortunately it looked like it was working. But that was fine. She might know how to woo Leo, but it would always _really_ be Leo and Niles. Niles had been there through everything with Leo. And Leo had been through a lot. Xander and Elise had both died. Camilla had gone away after she promised she'd stay. Odin and Selena had left, but Laslow had died in the war. Leo would've liked to see him leave with them. Arthur and Effie still worked in Krakenburg, but anyone could tell they were ghosts. Peri had returned to her childhood home crying with her hands still bloody from that last great battle. Beruka had stayed by Camilla's side through it all. She'd stayed when she'd said she would. That would have been great if Camilla had stayed with Leo. Niles and Beruka had always been good friends. Almost everyone had left Leo now.

But Niles had stayed. When everything was broken. When Corrin had chosen Hoshido and their family splintered. When Camilla locked herself in her room and refused to come out. When Xander had aimed for Corrin but Elise had died. And then when Corrin killed Xander and when Leo was crowned king. Then the whole world fell apart again, but Niles had stayed. When Leo cried himself to sleep every night and woke up exhausted. When he stayed up for hours and fell asleep at his desk. When the crown was so heavy that he could barely go on. Everyone else who had ever been there for Leo had left. But Niles hadn't. Niles would never leave. He had stayed even when Leo commanded him to go. Even when Leo told him to go find happiness and a home away from Windmire where children starved on the streets and away from Krakenburg where the hallways were dim and the sky was always grey.

But maybe love stays. When everything is over and everything is ending. But those foolish girls with their pomp and their finery, with their spoiled attitudes and their frivolous ways, they wouldn't stay. Not when things got hard and Leo was up all night working. Not when the nobles were plotting schemes against him. Not when he needed someone to be with him while he worked past midnight. Not when all he needed in the entire world was for someone to fill the empty armchair in his study leaving him just a little less alone. Those pretty girls with their silk dresses and their tight corsets and their powder and jewelry and primping and family titles wouldn't last a day in Krakenburg. They wouldn't stay.

Leo was sitting at the table and he was nodding and smiling and making eye contact and doing everything Xander had always been so much better than him at. It was strange how much easier it was to admit that Xander was better than him when Xander was dead. Of course Leo wasn't planning to marry any of these twits. He just had to look like he was considering the suggestions of all his advisers. Leo had been trying for awhile now to convince Niles to leave. If Niles would go Leo wouldn't stop him. But a part of Leo secretly hoped that Niles would never leave. Niles had stayed when no one else had, and Leo couldn't imagine how he would get through the days without Niles by his side. Ever since that night when a group of thieves had broken into Krakenburg, Leo had had Niles by his side. And ever since that night when they'd been watching the stars and Niles had accidentally told Leo how he felt Leo had had Niles with him always. If Niles left like Leo kept telling him to, Leo would say goodbye and force a smile and wish him well. And then Leo would cry. 

But if Niles stayed, Leo would marry him. Leo had wanted to marry Niles for a long time, but ever since he'd become king it had seemed less doable. He didn't care what people thought; it was just that there was so much pressing work to do and he knew Niles would wait. Back before Corrin had sided with Hoshido, it had seemed more likely to happen. Both Xander and Camilla had been ahead of him for the throne, and he had agreed to run away with Niles. No one needed him here, so it could be just the two of them. It was less practical and less realistic than most of Leo's plans, but it had been a nice day dream. And Leo had meant it. They had stopped talking about it during the war. It was a real possibility that not both of them – or even either of them – would make it out alive. Niles had been determined to make sure Leo did. Leo had wished that Niles would obey when he told him he couldn't take any more arrows for him. Niles bowed his head and agreed every time, but the next time an arrow came within three feet of Leo Niles took it. Niles always took it. Leo had wanted to lock Niles up in Krakenburg's dungeon until after the war except that he knew Niles would find a way back. The war had ended and they both had made it, but neither of them brought up running away. Leo had to be king now, and day dreams were too expensive for either to afford.

It had taken hours but the noble girls finally left. Leo sighed and rested his head on his hands.  
“Tired?” Niles asked, standing behind Leo's chair.  
“Exhausted. Being king is harder than I thought. I wish Nohr could just rule itself.”  
“I asked you once if you would run away with me.”  
“I remember.”  
“And you said yes. But you can't anymore.”  
“Niles . . .”  
“But that's alright, milord. You don't need to choose between Nohr and me. I understand; it isn't your choice. It was the choice of everyone who came before you and left you here. I know you meant what you said, but I also know that it can't be true anymore. You said you'd run away with me but that was back when you thought you would never be king. None of this is your choice.”  
“I'm sorry. You know I'd follow you anywhere if I could.”  
“But you can't. But I can stay.”  
“I don't want you to stay, Niles. I want you to go somewhere where no one whispers awful things about you, and where you can say whatever you want without people raising their eyebrows like they're so much better, and where you can forget about me. You know I would keep you if I could, but, we both know that it isn't my choice.”  
“But it _is_ mine.”   
“Niles, I will always love you. But I don't want you to be trapped here in this gloomy castle forever like I am. I want you to have everything.”  
“I wouldn't have anything if I couldn't have you. You are my everything; you know me better than anyone and after all we've been through I can't just leave. Even if you sent me away and told me to never look back I would. Memories of you would keep dragging me back, and even if I tried to say I didn't care no one would believe me. Nothing could keep me from you, not even you. I know you can't be with me because of who I am and where I come from, but that's okay. You can marry someone else if you want to, and you can have a thousand kids with her and I would protect them all. You can do whatever you want but you can't make me stay away. There's nothing in this world that will keep me from you; you should know that by now.”  
“Niles, you're wrong. I could never marry some one else. I love you more than anything; I could never send you away. I want you to stay. But you can't.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because there's so much you could do. You could travel around the world or start a trading business or sail the seas or have great adventures that would live on forever as legends. If you stay with me you're going to be trapped here, too. You could have the world, Niles.”  
“All the world I need is a the courtyard in the back where we used to watch the stars at night.”  
“You're insane,” said Leo, smiling and laughing. It came out hollow.  
“That's why you love me,” said Niles, smiling. Leo sighed.  
“It's funny, I never used to love you. I didn't even always know you existed, but now I can't imagine a world without you. From the moment I met you I wanted to keep you and I wanted you to be mine forever. I will be okay as long as I know the world still has you.”  
“Well I won't be okay if you make me leave. Please let me stay. Maybe you don't need me, but I can still be of use to you. I don't need anything else, Leo, just let me stay. I will always love you, but I won't get in the way of what you need to do for Nohr, I swear. I will take whatever you can give me; but I'll never ask for anything more.” 

Leo took a deep shaky breath and a step towards Niles. Then his head was on Niles's shoulder and his breath was hot against Niles's neck. When Leo threw his arms around him, Niles didn't have to think before hugging him back.  
“Stay,” said Leo. “I don't want you to go; I just want you to be happy. Stay.” Niles nodded and squeezed Leo tighter.  
“I will always stay,” said Niles. And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all kudos and comments!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. When the Memories will Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Niles have been together for a long time, most of their lives. They've been happy but that doesn't make growing old any easier. But maybe everything was worth it if it brought them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter done for the day three prompt future.  
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments, those are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!

Leo couldn't help but think that they deserved to be happy. He couldn't help but look back at all they'd done and feel like they'd earned it. Leo was ready to be done ruling and to finally run away with Niles. Not that they would _really_ run away anyway, they had kids. Nina and Forrest might be adults now, but they still needed their parents, even if Nina disagreed. For the past few months Leo had been helping Forrest prepare to be king, which would happen that spring. Everything had been going smoothly, until a messenger had run in and reported that Niles had tried to fight off a gang of thieves. The palace guards had helped and Niles hadn't been seriously injured, but they had just been lucky this time. They might not be next time. Leo told Forrest to attend the next meeting without him. Leo hurried down Krakenburg's dim hallway, masking his worry with irritation. He needed to talk to his husband.

“Niles,” said Leo, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “You're too old to be pulling stunts like this.”   
Niles exhaled deeply and sat up, wincing slightly as he forced his body out of bed. Leo bit his lip and didn't tell him he should stay in bed and rest.  
“I can't get _old_. Old people are the worst. And the most likely to die in an appocalypse. They're slow and stuck in their ways and need to be taken care of,” said Niles, frustratedly. Leo resisted the urge to tell him to be careful not to hurt himself as Niles stretched in a futile attempt to keep himself from aging.  
“Everyone gets old, Niles. It's just a part of life. There are good things about getting old. Like Nina's baby. You like Apollo. I'm retiring this spring and we'll move to that manor a few miles off from Krakenburg. And then the kids can visit with Nina's family and someday Forrest's and we'll have wonderful times. See, getting old won't be so bad,” said Leo. Niles pouted.  
“I don't like Lorenzo.” Leo sighed.  
“Yes you do, he takes good care of Nina and Apollo. You're just being overprotective; we've been over this,” said Leo. Niles sat back down on the bed and sighed. He kicked his feet out and let them fall back against the edge of the bed.  
“I want to be strong enough to protect you and Forrest and Nina and Apollo and even Lorenzo but I'm not. I'm too old,” he admitted sadly.  
“You did protect us. All the time for years. But we're safe; we're all safe.”  
“What if something happens and one of you gets hurt? I couldn't live with that.” Niles put his face in his hands and Leo put his arm around him.  
“You and I are too old to fight, Niles. We have to trust the kids to take care of themselves now. We've taught them well and now it's their turn to lead the family,” said Leo. Then he added, “Plus, you're more likely to hurt yourself trying to fight than any actual attacker would.” Niles laughed bitterly.  
“I know. It's just hard to let go. When I lived on the streets the old and the weak died. I once saw an old woman who couldn't even protect herself anymore, let alone anyone else. I never thought I'd live long enough to have to worry about that. And now I have. And I'm glad; I've had a good life, better than I ever dreamed of, but it's strange. It's strange to be taken care of. Until I met you no one cared what happened to me or even whether I lived or died. Even after all these years, I still can't wrap my head around all of this.”  
“I understand,” said Leo. “I feel like that sometimes, too. Before you I never really had anyone. Xander was my competition, Camilla only cared about Corrin, Corrin was everyone's favorite, and Elise never wanted much to do with me. They were my family, but we were never a family.”  
“Do you think we would've found each other if I hadn't broken into Krakenburg and been abandoned by my gang?” Niles asked after a long pause.  
“I know we would've,” said Leo. “Because I don't want to think about what my life would've been without you.” They both just sat there quietly for awhile.  
“We've had a good run,” Niles said.  
“We have. It's not over yet, though,” Leo added. Niles smiled.  
“I don't regret anything,” Niles said.

There was something strange about this. Niles had never thought he'd say that. He'd been through a lot. His father had abandoned his mother, and then his mother had abandoned him, so he'd been left to raise himself. He'd done terrible things and he'd fallen in with a bad crowd. But that was okay; it had all led to Leo. And the life Leo had given him was worth all that suffering. It hadn't been a perfect life even after that, but Niles wouldn't trade it for anything. Maybe growing old wasn't so bad, not when the memories will last forever. And Niles had plenty of priceless memories. Memories of teaching Nina how to shoot a bow, and of proudly wearing ridiculous outfits which Forrest had made, and of watching them grow up, and of ending every night in Leo's arms. If he had to grow old at least he would do it with Leo. It wouldn't be the worst way to live out the rest of his days. They had made mistakes. Leo had been harsh with Forrest's fashion choices and Niles shouldn't have introduced Nina to people watching, but everything had worked out. Nina had married a shady merchant who loved her more than anything, and she'd had a son with him. A beautiful baby named Apollo, after the god of archery, among many other things. Forrest was going to be king, so Leo was leaving Nohr in good hands.

“Nor do I,” said Leo, smiling warmly and clasping his hand. It was nice how natural all of this was. Niles had never thought he'd have a family. Leo's mother had used him as a pawn to gain the king's favor and his siblings had never really been there for him. Now they had two kids, a son-in-law, a grandson, and there was a pretty girl with bright green eyes who had been taking up quite a bit of Forrest's time. The future was bright. It was okay that they wouldn't live forever – Leo and Niles had had everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, that's it!  
> Thank you all so much for reading, this was my first published piece so your support means everything to me!  
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> I will be starting a new piece called The Thief on Tuesday if anyone's interested!


End file.
